1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and method and a computer-readable storage medium, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and method adapted to facilitate observation of an object during ultrasound diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits ultrasound signals generated by transducers located in a probe to an object and receives echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining images of an inner area of the object. In particular, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may be used for medical purposes such as observing an inner area of an object, detecting foreign substances, and assessing injuries. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may have stable imaging performance and display information regarding an object in real-time compared to an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. Furthermore, unlike an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, there is no risk of radiation exposure when an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is very safe. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.
In recent years, as displays have become less expensive, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses equipped with a plurality of large screen, high-resolution displays have been increasingly used. However, even when an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus has two or more displays, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may provide the same image or an image designated for each display to the two or more displays.
Thus, there is a need for an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of operating the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus which are capable of efficiently controlling screens of a plurality of displays.